


Day Seventy-Eight || A Collection

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [78]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 04:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: After everything - and everyONE - he's lost, Sasuke can't bring himself to put heart into things anymore. It all seems so...shallow. But slowly, Hinata's helping him see the soul in beloved objects...and how they can make a house a home.





	Day Seventy-Eight || A Collection

He’s never been one for  _ things _ . Sasuke had plenty of toys growing up - he was a bit spoiled in that regard, really. But after the loss of his clan and the downsizing he was forced to go through, the notion of holding onto anything other than people (and even then, he had his doubts) just seemed so...shallow. So pointless. He took hardly any of his previous possessions with him to the tiny apartment he was shuffled into. And after moving in, he never bought anything physical to just...have. If he owned something, it served a purpose. Was a tool in some regard. Something he used, had need of, and didn’t just take up space.

She, on the other hand, is...different.

Even after the war and having a new home built in the nearly-empty compound, Sasuke hardly ever used it at first. He’d really only gotten it as a mark of independence. Adulthood. In reality, he and Shisui both - despite having their own homes - spent nearly all of their spare time with Itachi and his budding family, given that neither of them had any such things quite yet.

After so long without family...Sasuke just couldn’t bring himself to stay away. And he could tell that both his brother and cousin felt the same. No one was ever told to leave, hinted they were overstaying their welcome. Most days of the week (and most nights), the new manor’s spare rooms were full. 

And no one seemed to mind. If anything, Itachi’s wife only appeared all the happier at having more people to dote on. They  _ needed _ that sense of togetherness, that assurance that there were all here, together, at last. In time, they would seek their distance. To start, however...they needed that closeness of kin.

But things have a habit of changing. And for Sasuke...they changed a  _ lot _ .

Hinata, whether intended or not, quietly wedged herself into several avenues of the youngest Uchiha’s life until, well...he just went with it. And then sought it. And then hungered for it until simply deciding to marry her. The tale is, of course, longer than that...but not our focus today.

No - today, we return to that house. Even now, over two years after his return and its construction, it’s...hardly touched. Mostly empty. Spartan to the utmost degree.

But someone seems keen on changing that.

Hinata tries not to bring too many things with her - at least, not at first. She may be Sasuke’s new wife, but...this is Sasuke’s house, in his clan’s compound. The possibility of coming off as intrusive hasn’t escaped her. So, to start, she keeps it...small.

But as time goes on, things just start...appearing. A photo frame here. A few new books there. Pillows on a couch, fresh towels in the kitchen, a rug outside the front door.

Slowly, the house begins to evolve into a home with her small, unobtrusive touches.

Sasuke notices - he can’t  _ not _ notice. He’s spent far too many years watching his environments like a hawk in search of threats or useful elements. Every time something changes, he familiarizes himself.

And he never points them out.

He doesn’t want her thinking he’s unhappy with them. In truth...he’s more than happy about them. While he’s still adjusting, it’s nice, this...notion of having a place to have  _ things _ again. His apartment hadn’t been home, just a place to stay. But this?  _ This _ is home. This is where he belongs, and will stay, so long as he’s able.

So long as his family does.

Seeing it slowly given life and character fills him with a soft, quiet joy he doesn’t voice, but he’s sure she notices. Slowly, he relaxes. For a time, the house was just...a place to be. He never really let himself unwind in it. But now, he steps in...and it’s like a breath of fresh air.

If only because more and more of it reminds him of her.

One particular batch of items, however, catches his attention...and later earns a note.

“These are pretty.”

Unpacking a few more from a box she’s been waiting on, Hinata glances up, seeing him stare at a frame. “They’re probably my favorite things, honestly.”

“Then why wait so long to put them up? It’s been a year now.”

“Well…” She looks a little sheepish. “I...have quite a few of them. I didn’t want to just...overload them.”

“”You collect them?”

“Yes, they’re a collection of mine. I’ve bought a few, but most are ones I’ve made myself. I tend to pick them up if I had a notable mission someplace else. Like...a reminder, and a souvenir? Is that weird?”

“Nah.” Sasuke looks back to the pressed flower between two sheets of peerless glass. He knows almost nothing of plants beyond edible ones for survival training, and a spare few for medicine in a pinch. The rest are all unknown to him. But to Hinata, it’s clear they mean something. “...you make these?”

“Mhm! Pressing flowers has been a hobby of mine since I was pretty little. Flowers...were very important to my mother. She loved them, and was even named for them: Hanako. They...helped me feel connected to her somehow. I had a few of the ones she made, but...well, they were all broken and destroyed when Pein attacked. So, these are all ones I’ve made or bought since then.”

It’s quite the impressive hoard, if he has to admit it. Most are small and unobtrusive: just single blooms, maybe with a few leafy accents. But a few are large displays of multiple blossoms and greenery, beautifully framed and looking just as pristine as living blooms...if not lacking a dimension pressed beneath the glass.

“I don’t have anything from my first house, either,” he admits nonchalantly. “Didn’t see the point in taking anything, and...anything that was still here was ruined at the same time.”

Pausing again, Hinata looks to him thoughtfully, but he keeps his gaze on the glass. “...well...I guess we all get some kind of new beginnings, ne?”

“Yeah...I’m not one much for things. I prefer putting time and effort into people. A  _ few _ people,” he adds. “...but this stuff makes you happy, so...it makes me happy, too. It feels more...alive in here since you came. More lived in. More...like a home.”

Deciding to take a break from her decorating, Hinata smiles warmly, abandoning her box and embracing him from behind. A cheek rests against his shoulder blade. “I’m glad...this is definitely home, now.”

“Don’t miss being in your own clan’s compound?”

“It’s not like I can’t visit. And...well, things are a bit more... _ strict _ there,” Hinata admits, moving to stand beside him. She doesn’t fight the arm he puts around her waist, instead leaning against him. “I love my family, and my clan. But they’re a little...exhausting in some ways. Things just seem more...relaxed here. It’s a nice change of pace.”

“Trust me, the Uchiha were plenty formal in their own way back in the day,” Sasuke assures her. “But with just the three of us - especially since  _ Shisui’s _ among us - there’s not as much...need for it. Itachi’s still his polite and careful self. But he’s let loose a lot. He’s still adjusting, but...this is good for him. All of it. Especially the kids…”

Hinata smiles softly. “Yes...I see the way he looks at them. And her. It’s like a blind man seeing for the first time...full of awe, and love.” Tentatively, she asks, “...do you think you’ll...ever have a chance to do that?”

He looks back, expression a bit startled. “...maybe someday. I…” Mismatched eyes avert. “...I...need to work on myself, first.”

“There’s no rush, Sasuke. We have all the time in the world. And it’s nothing we  _ have _ to do. I was just curious.”

In response, he just subtly tightens his grip.

“...so, want to help me hang the rest of these?”

“I’m no good at decorating - I dunno where to put things.”

“Well, you can put in the nails, and  _ I’ll _ decide where. Deal?”

“...deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> A wee bit of slightly-angst-tinged fluff! With how much he's had to compartmentalize since losing his clan, Sasuke just...can't bring himself to see a point in most possessions. Sure, some have sentimental value, but...any he had like that were lost long ago. But he likes seeing how much Hinata cares about her treasures. It might not change his own habits, but at least he can appreciate them again.
> 
> I love just...little scenes like this of them meshing and sharing little stories or moments. As much as I like other subgenres - angst, for example, ahaha - it's just so peaceful writing these lil snippets of them being happy and normal and in love.
> 
> Until I ruin it again xD
> 
> Anywho, that's it for today! Got a busy day ahead of me tomorrow, so...no idea when I'll get that drabble done, but! It will be done eventually! But for now, thanks for reading!


End file.
